1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices and is particularly directed to an improved exercising device comprising an exercising machine which simulates free-weight exercising.
2. Prior Art
In the exercising art, it is standard practice to stress respective muscles by pulling or pushing against a resistance means which can be adjusted to individual needs and abilities, to develop and improve the strength and tone of the respective muscles. Originally, this resistance force had been provided by so-called “free weights”, consisting of barbells and dumbbells, used in various forms of exercise involving different techniques of pushing, pulling or lifting such weights to develop the respective muscles. The amount of the resistance force is varied to suit individual needs and abilities by adding or subtracting additional weights. Bench pressing and curling are typical examples of exercise, which involve pulling or pushing of barbells or dumbbells which could weigh from 5 to 800 pounds or more. These involve a considerable amount of space to enable a person to manipulate the weights without endangering other persons or furniture nearby. Also, time, effort and potential injury may result from adding or subtracting weight plates to the barbell or dumbbell bars and it is necessary to have a workout partner to insure the safety of the exerciser while performing common exercises, such as bench press and squat. In recent years, exercising machines have been developed as an answer to the problems of free weight exercise. Thus, various types of exercise machines have been developed which substitute other types of resistance means, such as springs, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders and the like, as well as free weights. Although the previously mentioned problems of free weight exercise were solved to a very large extent by exercise machinery, subsequent studies in bio-mechanics determined drawbacks concerning the three types of force transfer found in exercise machinery—namely, cable transfer, lever transfer and linear transfer systems. Regarding cable transfer systems, it was determined that force vector dynamics created in a free weight environment were eliminated. These dynamics experienced bio-mechanically result in; the stimulating and activation of the contributor muscles, which aid the primary muscle groups involved by balancing and maintaining the pattern and integrity of the exercise movement; the stimulation and activation of the proprioceptors, which act as strain gauges in the body; and the promotion of the natural bio-mechanics of the body, which is to translate rotary movement into a linear result in an undefined environment.
Regarding lever transfer and linear transfer systems, as is the case with cable transfer systems, it was determined that force vector dynamics created in a free weight environment were also eliminated. Compounding this problem are the findings that lever transfer and linear transfer systems can create a substantial degree of injurious stress levels to ligaments, joints, tendons and muscles by virtue of movement occurring along an unnatural defined path. The body is forced to move in an unnatural motion, which is the source of previously mentioned stress to the body. Thus, none of the prior art exercise machines have been entirely satisfactory.